


Moonlit legend

by lida_sen



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, Gen, Pre-Canon, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lida_sen/pseuds/lida_sen
Summary: It’s ironic that the sight of their previous home causes them unbearable pain.





	Moonlit legend

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

One time the full moon catches him in Japan during his travels. He has no real reason to visit Tokyo, it was a last-minute decision, he just plans to confuse Elijah a little.  
When the night falls, he searches for a tall building, speeds up at the top of it and gazes pensively at the moon while drinking the strongest sake he could buy.  
Klaus knows that transforming would come with a price paid in pain, but it'd also help alleviate the longing and emptiness he always feels.  
Footsteps squeak on the gravel covering the rooftop and he is not in the mood to check who disturbs his brooding. After a few minutes of awkward silence a young girl sits down next to him.

“Can I tell you a story?”  


“By all means,” Klaus answers, glad for the distraction, and strangely feeling calmer than ever on the night of the full moon.

“Once upon a time, thousands of years ago, there was a kingdom on the moon, populated by the Lunars. Their ruler was Queen Serenity, and she had a bratty and a bit lazy fourteen years old daughter, who was also called Serenity. They were beautiful and kind, and as members of the royal dynasty a crescent moon adorned their brow. Their subjects loved them, and the Queen was a just monarch, worshipped as a goddess on the Earth. As in every tragedy, the cause of their fall was love. The princess fell in love with Endymion, the prince of Earth. His previous lover was jealous, and accepted the help of the evil enemy of the Queen. The attack at the princess’ birthday party caught them by surprise. One by one the defenders of the palace were slayed, and the Princess, seeing the bodies of her friends, guardians and love committed suicide. The Queen in her grief and desperation used the Silver Crystal, the most powerful magical artifact the royal line possessed, and with her final breath, sealed her enemy and sent the souls of the dead on Earth. Her spirit lives in the ruins of her once kingdom, watching over us.”

The teenager turned her face to the silently listening hybrid. The moonbeam shimmers on her forehead with a golden light.

“My mother sacrificed her life to reincarnate us on Earth after our Kingdom was attacked. Your ancestors were reborn hundreds of years earlier than my guardians and me. They couldn’t remember their previous lives, but still felt the connection to Luna. Then one of the reborn Lunars’ daughter became power hungry, and when she was subdued, she cast a curse on her tribe.”

Fragile fingers gently caressed whitened knuckles, and melodious voice continued the tale.

“The curse twisted your ancestors’ connection to the moon, turned their sadness over the loss of their lives, family and home to rage and aggressive behaviour. The werewolves were born. We were such peaceful people, and now werewolves have to kill and endure pain to regain some of the strength they possessed as Lunars. I mourn for you even as your continued existence fills me with joy.”

“I’m Serenity, in this life reborn as Tsukino Usagi,” (Klaus chuckles at the name, and Usagi pouts at him) “and I can feel that you are one of mine, but not as completely as you should be. There is a seal on you that causes you pain, because deep down all werewolves know that they belong to the moon and that part of you is locked away.”

A teardrop rolls down on a sad face, silver crystal glistens, and white gown flutters in the gentle breeze. The void Klaus felt ever since his own mother bound one half of him disappears. He closes his eyes in relief.  


“It was nice meeting you, Niklaus. And never forget, that you belong to me.”

When he opens his eyes, Klaus is alone on the rooftop.  
And he never forgets.

(And if his art room is filled with paintings of an ethereal beauty with white-blond hair and a crescent moon on her forehead, no one needs to know. His meddlesome siblings have never learned of her identity, but they might suspect she is the reason of their release.)


End file.
